(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of hand carpentry tools, more particularly a hole saw.
(2) Description of Related Art
The basic hole saw is comprised of a cylindrical saw blade generally several inches in length and of varying inches in circumference. The top of the saw consists of a flat disk fused to the interior circumference at the top end of a cylindrical saw blade. The bottom of the saw, displaying saw teeth, is on the opposite end of the cylinder. In the center of said disk is a threaded hole in which an arbor is inserted. A drill bit, as the pilot bit, passes through the arbor extending downward through the center of the cylinder slightly past the bottom of the saw. These saws generally retain, within the cavity of the cylindrical saw blade, that portion, or core, of the material that the saw has penetrated. This core is usually difficult to remove due to the limited tolerances between the core and the saw blade, and between the core and the pilot. This invention will provide a method for easy access to and removal of that core.